Catching Up
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have dinner with two very special people from their past. DL oneshot.


A/N: This idea has been in my head for a while now and refused to leave until I finally got my butt in gear and typed it out. This rather long oneshot is dedicated to my dear friend **Laurzz**, who suggested the name for the little boy. Although Tavern on the Green - a restaurant in Central Park - closed at the end of last year, I chose to ignore that and found it more fitting to have it open for the story. So for the purpose of this oneshot, Tavern on the Green is still in business. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Catching Up

Scattered files lay forgotten on Lindsay's desk, some open with their contents spilled out whilst others closed and off to the side. Though she had quite a bit of work to do, the young woman ignored the papers and instead turned her attention to her computer. As she waited for the page to load, she glanced across her desk at the empty seat. Danny was currently out in the field with Flack investigating their most recent case: a double-murder on the Upper East Side. Lindsay and Stella, on the other hand, were looking at a robbery gone bad in an electronics store in Greenwich Village. At the moment Lindsay was on her lunch, but her stomach, like the files, was neglected. It growled and pleaded for nourishment, but Lindsay was too busy – and excited – to focus on food.

The page finally loaded, and she scanned the information with her chocolate eyes before nodding with approval. This place looked good. Reaching over with slender fingers, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. As she waited for someone to pick up, her eyes fell upon a framed picture resting comfortably on her desk. It was Danny and Lucy, the former's arms wrapped protectively around the latter's body, both sporting giant grins and party hats. It was from the previous weekend when the whole team had gathered at their apartment to celebrate Lucy's first birthday. Lindsay could not believe that her daughter was already a year old; it seemed like yesterday she was holding her in the hospital just a few minutes after she had entered the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a female voice rang in her ears. _"Hello?"_

She instantly recognized the voice on the other end of the line but still introduced herself. "Hi, this is Lindsay Messer."

The other female's voice shook with glee. _"Lindsay! Oh it's so good to talk to you again. Granted we spoke only yesterday, but still. It's been so long. How are you?"_

Lindsay smiled even though the other woman could not see her. "I'm good. Just ignoring the insane amount of files I have to go through. Listen, I'm looking at a really nice restaurant called Tavern on the Green. Have you been there before?"

"_We've passed by it every now and then while walking in the Park, but we've never gone in."_

"How does five sound? That'll give us some time to maybe take a stroll around the paths and let the children see the Park. Lucy loves waddling around on the grass in the summer."

The other woman chuckled. _"Yes, our grandson loves that too. Five is good for us. I can't wait to see your husband and daughter. How are they anyways?"_

Lindsay returned the laugh. "As protective and bouncy as ever. Lucy just turned one on the weekend, and she's already running around the apartment on a tear. Danny is constantly telling her to stop lest she hurt herself, but you know little ones."

"_Bundle of energy, they are. Well Jim and I are thrilled to finally be able to see you three. We have so much to catch up on. I'll let you go so you can get back to work on those pesky files."_

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice talking to you. I'll make the reservations. Bye."

"_The same to you, my dear. Bye."_

Lindsay quietly hung up the phone just as Danny walked in to their shared office. "Hey babe. Who was that?"

The young woman smiled as her husband pressed his lips to hers in a quick but loving kiss. "Just an old friend. We're meeting for dinner tonight. How's your case so far?"

Danny sighed as he plunked himself down in his chair, scooting over so he was closer to Lindsay. "Seriously, sometimes I wanna smack those thugs on their thick skulls. Flack an' I just finished interrogatin' one of the perps, an' the guy kept playin' the fool an' denyin' he had anythin' to do with the murders. Pissed off Flack in the process."

Lindsay chuckled. "Claims he's all big and tough, but really he's just a teddy bear. A very tall teddy bear."

Danny winked at his wife and changed the subject. "So, where are you an' your friend goin' tonight?"

"Tavern on the Green. Oh, and she said she wants to meet you and Lucy. I told her we get off at the same time."

Danny's eyes lit up like twin stars; he loved showing off his daughter. "Well then, I'd love to tag along. What's her name?"

"Andrea, a college roommate." Lindsay half-libbed. "She's in town for a few weeks with her husband. She wants me to meet him."

"What was her reaction when you told her about Lucy an' I?"

Lindsay could not hide a smile at Danny's obvious pride. "She can't wait to meet my wonderful husband and beautiful daughter."

"Wonderful huh?" Danny flashed the famous Messer grin. "I like the sound of that."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the thigh. "Alright Captain Ego, that's enough. Get back to work."

Danny rose from his seat and gave a cheeky salute. "Aye aye ma'am! Is the Captain allowed to have a kiss from his hot wife before he returns to his mountainous stack of files?"

"But of course." As he was a bit taller than her, Lindsay had to stretch just a little to reach Danny's lips. She loved kissing him and would always get lost in his taste. This time, however, she forced herself not to escalate the kiss. The workplace wasn't exactly the best spot for a heavy make-out session.

"Mm," Lindsay said as they broke apart, their bodies nearly pressed together. She marvelled at how they had zero concept of personal space. Even working in the lab they were almost always side-by-side, completely ignoring the others bubble. "The Captain must be lucky to have such a hot wife."

A low growl rumbled in Danny's throat. "Believe me, he is very lucky. An' turned on."

Lindsay grinned mischievously. "There'll be time for that later."

Throwing his hands in the air, Danny sighed in mock exasperation. "I was in the moment, Linds. Why you gotta go an' ruin the moment?"

She poked him in the arm, feeling his muscles react to her touch. Danny fell silent and pushed his chair over to his desk, where he immediately buried his nose in files. He was up to something, and Lindsay knew it. She decided to play it cool and returned to her work. The two were adjacent from each other and constantly looked up to see what the other was doing. If their eyes happen to lock Danny would wink and lower his gaze, causing Lindsay to giggle. _Oh yeah, he's definitely up to something_.

An object suddenly bounced off her hair and landed right in her hands. It was a crumbled up piece of paper, and as she opened it up she stole a quick glance at Danny. He was busy scribbling, but she noticed the sneaky grin he had plastered on his handsome features. Smiling, she moved her focus to the little note. On the wrinkled paper were the words "Love you" with a small heart. Lindsay's own heart skipped a beat; though Danny had spoken the words many a time, it never failed to make her smile.

She scribbled "Love you back" on the note – complete with another heart – crunched it up again, and tossed it over to Danny. The paper struck the back of his hand, and he quickly snatched it up. Opening the note, he read her message before ripping a piece of tape off from its dispenser and sticking it on his monitor. Lindsay watched with hooded eyelids, forcing herself not to burst out laughing.

As her husband got back to his files, a sudden wave of excitement swept over the young woman. Danny merely thought he was meeting an old college friend of hers, but in reality that was far from the truth. These were two special people who were dear to their hearts.

* * *

"C'mon Moo, we gotta get ready. You need to stop wigglin' around baby."

Lucy clapped her chubby hands together and squealed with delight at the sound of her nickname. Her father was attempting to get her dressed, but to no avail. The young girl – who had just entered the toddler stage – was a ball of constant energy, and though both her parents were in excellent physical condition they could hardly keep up with her. Even if she was stationary it was difficult to get her to remain still.

Danny was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Luce, you gotta sit down so I can dress you. You want to go out with Mommy an' Daddy right?"

His daughter looked up at him with her big blue eyes, which mirrored his. "We go out?"

"Well of course we are you silly goose. Why do you think you're wearin' this dress? You know Mommy doesn't like dressin' you up except for special days."

"'Pecial days!" Lucy repeated the last two words as best she could. Giggling, she grabbed her toes with both hands and rolled backwards onto the soft covers that lined Danny and Lindsay's bed.

Danny's strong hands were there to catch Lucy. As he helped her to sit up he could only chuckle at his daughter, who was still learning to pronounce words. "This is a 'pecial day alright. Mommy says she's meetin' a friend, but I think she's up to somethin'."

"Really now? And what may that something be?"

Danny turned around and was taken aback by what his eyes drank in. Although Lindsay was not dressed up, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Dark blue jeans and a laced white top outlined her curves, and in her hand was a light blue sweater. It was casual, but Danny was awestruck. His wife often had that affect on him. Hell she could be wearing his Yankee jersey and he'd be turned on.

"Momma!" Lucy stood up on the bed, Danny's arm wrapped cautiously around her waist to prevent her from tumbling over. The little girl was obviously overjoyed that both her parents were in the room, which meant double the attention.

Lindsay sat on the bed and picked up her daughter, giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Hi princess. Are you being a good girl for Daddy?"

Lucy nodded vigorously. "We go out! 'Pecial day!"

Her mother chuckled softly. "Yes, it is a 'pecial day. Now come on young lady, we need to get dressed."

Danny found it much easier to dress his daughter as he had an extra pair of hands helping him. Together the parents helped their daughter into her outfit before Danny finished getting ready and they headed out for the Tavern.

* * *

The sun was still up – albeit somewhat low on the horizon – when the three arrived at the Tavern. It appeared that not a single seat was available, but Lindsay had told Danny everything was taken care of. As they approached the entrance – Danny's arm around Lindsay's back as she held their daughter in her arms – Lucy's eyes widened with astonishment. She had seen Central Park before but never the Tavern. This was a place full of new sights and sounds. Giggling with excitement, she started to move around in her mother's grasp.

Lindsay held on tightly to the squirming child. "Hold on Lucy, we're almost there."

A sly grin crept its way over Lucy's lips, revealing several teeth on both gums. "Down!"

Danny very gently poked her tiny nose. "Nice try you little monkey. You're stayin' with Mommy an' Daddy. You'll get lost runnin' around a big place like this."

Lucy's protests ended as quickly as it had started. The brilliant lights that hung around the Tavern easily distracted her, and she stared at them and the other strange sights with inquisitive eyes. Unfamiliar voices coming from the other people in the restaurant rang in her ears, but she did not understand what they were saying. As the waitress asked them to follow her Lucy instinctively hung on to Lindsay, tiny hands clutching her mother's coat.

They sat down at the large table, two high chairs all ready. Danny was obviously confused as Lindsay strapped in their daughter. "So I guess it's safe to assume this friend of yours has a baby too?"

Finishing with the chair, Lindsay gave her husband a cheeky wink. "You'll see. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Danny took off his wife's jacket and helped her into her seat before sitting down. They had barely been in their chairs for two seconds before standing up again, for the two strangers had finally arrived. The instant Danny's eyes fell upon them a wave of memories flooded over him, and his mind travelled back to a very special day.

"Sorry we're late," Andrea Warren apologized, shifting her grandson in her arms. "We left early due to construction but still managed to hit it."

Danny was thunderstruck. Standing before him were Jim and Andrea Warren, the parents of murder victim Nicole Harris. The last time he had seen them was the day Lindsay revealed to him she was pregnant with Lucy, and he had related the story to them in privacy. They had offered him advice and had obviously been thrilled at meeting Lindsay, the girl who had stolen his heart. Now, finally, they were able to see Lucy.

As Andrea and Lindsay exchanged hugs, Danny and Jim came face-to-face for the first time since the case. The younger man lowered his head in admiration, but Jim merely waved it off. "It's good to see you again Danny. You've grown."

Danny extended his hand, which Jim accepted. "More than you know sir."

Jim gave a toothy grin. "Funny how a girl can do that to you."

Andrea, having finished her greeting with Lindsay and putting her grandson in the other high chair, turned to face the younger man. "Daniel Messer. Your wife has told me many good things about you."

Danny smiled as he encased the older woman in a hug, kissing her on both cheeks. "She's rather good at surprises too. You look just as beautiful as you did when I last saw you."

Andrea squeezed his shoulder gently. "And you look just as handsome. You've got a fine husband in this one Lindsay; don't let him go."

Lindsay winked as she and Jim released each other from their hug. "I plan to keep him."

The four adults sat down at the table, the two toddlers beside their mother and grandfather respectively. Menus were passed around and orders were taken by the waitress, who cooed over the little ones before heading off to the kitchen. Several minutes later their drinks and a delicious-looking appetizer arrived, and they all dug in.

As they were munching on the food, Andrea posed a question. "You know, it seems so long ago when we last saw one another. I'm sure you both have been very busy. Why don't you tell us all that's happened since then?"

The younger couple shared a look and smile, and Lindsay spoke for them both. "Make yourselves comfortable, because this will get rather long."

And so Danny and Lindsay took turns telling their story. They spoke of the days following Lindsay's news, Danny's first proposal and their talk outside Mac's office, moving in together and decorating one of the rooms for the nursery, the ups and downs of pregnancy – which included another sonogram of Lucy resting comfortably in Lindsay's womb with her gentle heartbeat echoing in her parents' ears, and Lindsay suffering through the usual symptoms that came with carrying another life in one's body – and Danny's second proposal which saw them become husband and wife. They talked about Lindsay returning to Montana and Danny nearly going crazy without his new wife and unborn child near him, about the endless but worthwhile hours Lindsay spent in labour, and the simultaneous joy and tragedy of seeing one life begin and another end. They spoke of Danny's heroics in the bar that cost him the temporary use of his legs but brought him and Lindsay closer than ever before, for it was he who had saved her from the onslaught of bullets. Finally, they remembered the first year of Lucy's life and all the milestones that came with it. Her first word - which Lindsay joked she thought it was going to be "boom" but ended up being "daddy", which didn't surprise her in the least since Danny was Lucy's favourite – and her first steps, initially starting out as pulling herself up into a sitting position before watching her parents and realizing she could "stand up in her crib an' cruise along the walls of the apartment" as Danny had once put it. Of course there was also the sleepless nights that came with having a newborn, along with constant diaper changes and never letting her out of their sight especially since Lucy was very inquisitive and mischievous. In the end though, it was all worth it to watch their little girl grow and know they had created this beautiful child.

During the actual meal Jim and Andrew related the tale of their lives after the tragic murder of their daughter. They introduced their grandson, whom they had named Nicholas in honour of his slain mother. The young fellow was quite enthralled by the sight of another toddler, and he paid no attention to his grandparents as he and Lucy chewed on separate toys and babbled away to one another in a language none of the adults could understand. His elders explained that he was adjusting quite well to not having a mother or father, and would one day learn the somber truth. He had been present at Nicole's funeral but had no comprehension of the matter, instead snuggling up to his grandparents as they watched their daughter's casket being lowered into the ground. They talked about Nicole and how she was a straight-A student who had a love for animals. Danny and Lindsay could hear a hint of regret in their voices as they recalled the bright young face of their daughter.

Lindsay raised her glass, chocolate eyes sparkling in the light that hung over the table. "I propose a toast to Nicole. May she rest easy knowing her beautiful son is in the care of his loving grandparents."

Everyone followed suit. The clinks of the touching glass echoed softly in their ears as they drank to a young woman so tragically robbed of life.

* * *

Fading sunlight coming down from the heavens broke into sections through the overhanging trees, spotting the path the four adults and two children were currently walking with golden circles. Lindsay and Andrea were in the lead, each pushing their respective daughter and grandson in the strollers and conversing. Danny and Jim were behind them in the midst of their own chat.

Danny picked up a pebble and started tossing it from hand to hand. Jim could tell something was on his mind. "What's wrong son?"

The younger man stared at his wife's back as they continued walking. "It feels like just yesterday you an' Andrea were listenin' to me talk about the curveball life threw at me."

"Now here you are, with a loving wife and beautiful daughter. Don't ever take that for granted, son."

Danny glanced at his companion, slight hesitation evident in his voice. "You ever regret not talkin' to Nicole that much an' kickin' her out?"

Gray eyes met blue. "Every day. I always wonder if things would have ended up differently had we kept in contact with Nicole and allowed her to stay at home. We figured that if she wanted to be an adult she should be on her own. Now she's dead and it's something I can never take back."

Danny's gaze lowered awkwardly, but Jim gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "You've done well Danny; I'm proud of you."

His friend had another burning question. " How do you make marriage work? I'm kinda new to this sort of thing."

Jim chuckled and threw an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Andrea and I have been married for over thirty years, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you need respect for one another and for yourself. Cherish the moments you have with each other and never take anything for granted."

Danny's voice was barely a whisper. "I nearly did a few years ago."

"Then make sure you learned from your mistake. Acknowledge it, learn from it, and move on. Look where you are now; walking in Central Park with your wife and daughter. Tell me, did you ever think you would be in this place?"

Danny shook his head. "Not until Lindsay came along."

Up ahead, the two women could faintly hear the two men chatting away. Lindsay gently nudged Andrea's arm. "What do you think they're discussing?"

Andrea winked at her younger companion. "Probably how lucky Danny is to have such a beautiful wife and daughter."

Lindsay blushed visibly, but Andrea just flashed a big grin. "You know it's true."

"Well it hasn't been without its struggles."

Andrea briefly tended to her fussing grandson. "True, but every relationship has its tests. It's God's way of showing you whether you're meant for each other."

Lindsay replied as she bent down to make sure Lucy was okay. "Well He's certainly tested us plenty of times."

"And you've passed every one. What does that tell you?" Andrea gently reminded her.

Lindsay glanced over her shoulder at her husband. "I love him and Lucy more than anything else in this world. God had His chance to break us apart; instead He gave us our daughter."

Andrea's kind smile revealed creases in her face, indication that she was not getting any younger. "I've never been one for the whole soulmate nonsense dear, but you and Danny have challenged my belief."

Her younger friend gazed up to the sky, where she was greeted with a magnificent array of flowing colours from the setting sun. She smiled as a light breeze danced across her serene features. "He once told me Mac believes that God brought us together. Despite everything we've been through, I believe that."

Andrea tapped the side of her nose. "Sometimes two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together."

* * *

Yawns from the little ones told their respective parents and grandparents it was time to head home. They decided to walk back to their cars before departing. Lucy and Nicholas were snuggled comfortably in their strollers, reaching over to each other and trying to hold hands whilst fending off sleep. Lindsay commented that this was adorable, which earned her a playful glare from Danny and the words "He's just askin' for me to chase him."

Lindsay bent down so she was at eye level with her daughter. "Do you want to say goodbye to your friends?"

Lucy waved a chubby mitten-clad in the air. "Bye!"

Hugs were given all around as the four adults said their farewells. Jim's eyes were threatening to spill tears as he studied the younger couple in front of him, hands clasped tightly together. "You've come a long way to get where you're at now. We wish you both the best of luck. We'll keep in contact."

"Thank you," Lindsay replied. "Best of luck to you too. It was wonderful to see you again."

"You hold on to that pretty girl now Danny," Andrea gave him one of her trademark smiles. "She's a keeper."

Danny squeezed his wife's hand gently. "No worries Andrea, I plan to hold on to her for a long time."

The elders waved goodbye one last time before loading their grandson into his car seat and heading off, honking the horn as they started on their way. Obviously sad at seeing Nicholas leave, Lucy gave a small whimper.

Bending down, Danny tapped her tiny nose very softly. "Remember what I said? I'll hunt down any boys who even attempt to hit on you."

Lucy blinked and wrapped her hand around Danny's finger, instantly warming his heart despite there being a slightly chilly breeze. "Your adorableness never fails to slay me."

Lindsay raised a curious eyebrow as her husband reared back up to a standing position. "Adorableness? That's a new one."

Danny pulled her in close to him, pressing his lips to her cheek. "What can I say? Lucy's cuteness makes me invent new words."

She playfully whacked him on the arm. "C'mon cowboy, time to go. Lucy is starting to nod off."

Folding the stroller down, Danny packed it in the trunk as Lindsay got the little girl in her car seat. After making sure her daughter was secure, Lindsay climbed in the front seat. Danny quickly followed and turned on the cold engine, sitting back and letting it warm up for a few minutes.

Lindsay glanced over her shoulder at the back seat, then giggled and nudged Danny. He followed her gaze and stifled a chuckle. Lucy was nestled deep in her car seat, head lolled to one side and mouth slightly open. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing steadily. She looked for all the world like a bundled-up angel.

Smiling to each other, husband and wife shared a quick kiss before driving off. Every so often Lindsay would instinctively check her mirror to make sure her daughter was alright. The silent invader had stolen up on the little one, and she slept the entire way home.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
